familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Chappuzeau (1625-1701)
__TOC__ Full name Samuel Charles Chappuzeau Name variations Samuel Charles Chappuzeau Chapuzeau, Chapiseau, Chapuseau and many others category:Chappuzeau Surname Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: 16 June 1625 at Paris, France * Died: 31 August 1701 at Celle, Germany at age 76 * Burial: 9 September 1701 at Celle, Germany Pedigree Samuel was the son of Charles Chappuzeau (c1577-c1644), who was a lawyer and member of the "Noblesse de Robe", and Anne Poullet (c1590-1641). Siblings Samuel had two sisters, but no more details are known at present, except that one married Bernard Martin, sieur de Montjourdain, avocat au conseil Spouse(s) * Maria de la Serra(z) (c1629-1662) from Geneva married c 1651 * Marie Trichot (c1629-1714) from Geneva married September 1662 Offspring Samuel probably had 12 children Maria de la Serra (5 children) *Louis A CHAPPUZEAU (before 1655-?) Lyon, France Source: LDS - not confirmed elsewhere *Laurent CHAPPUZEAU (????-1725) Source: Clockmaker records in Switzerland and Germany, and UK marriage records (Boyd's index). I suspect that Louis and Laurent were the same person, since it seems clear that Samuel and Maria had just 4 sons *Christoph CHAPPUZEAU (1656-1734) Amsterdam, Netherlands Source: Amsterdam Archives and LDS. Christophe was Secretary to the Duke of Celle for many years, from 1676 *Henry Albert CHAPPUZEAU (1660-?) Leiden, Netherlands Source : LDS and other records. Albert Louis Chappuzeau may be the same person, or may have been confused (by Eggers) with Albrecht Ludwig Chappuzeau, Dr Med, son of Christophe *Lucrece Marie CHAPPUZEAU (1661-?1661) Leiden, Netherlands Source : LDS and other records *Jean CHAPPUZEAU (1662-?) Paris, France Source: Eggers book and LDS site Marie Trichot (7 children) *Ève de CHAPPUZEAU (1663-1725) Geneva, Switzerland *Judith De CHAPPUZEAU (1665-?) Geneva, Switzerland * Magdalena De CHAPPUZEAU (1666-?1670) Geneva, Switzerland *Christine CHAPPUZEAU (1668-1715) Geneva, Switzerland * Magdaleine Louise De CHAPPUZEAU (1670-1749) Geneva, Switzerland *Sigismund De CHAPPUZEAU (1672-?) Geneva, Switzerland *Vincent De CHAPPUZEAU (1676-1676) Paris, France Biography Publications His best-known work is Le Théâtre François, still the main description of 17th century French Drama. He also published a number of plays, a novel, a dictionary and several travel and geographical books. He wrote Tavernier's travel guides from his dictation. Career Author, Playwright and Teacher. Tutor to Prince William III of Orange 1659 to 1661. Spiritual Life Calvinist, preacher. Descendants Many descendants are known in Germany and Chile, where the Chappuzeau name still occurs, and also in UK, France, Netherlands, Canada, US and Australia. Most of these are descended either from Christoph (Germany and Chile) or from Eve. It is believed that Jakob Chappuzeau, born Hannover and a Captain in the Russian Fleet, was also a descendant, but this is not yet proven. Contributors Pavane, a descendant in UK In our days some of part of the familiy CHAPPUZEAU lives in CHILE (South America).Actually I´m Javier CHAPPUZEAU a Chilean Navy Officer. If you want to know more about us, just send me a e-mail to:javierchappuzeau@hotmail.com Sources H.K. Eggers, Das altfranzösische Geschlecht Chappuzeau, 1880 (updated 1968) F Meinel, 1908 Dissertation "Samuel Chappuzeau 1625-1701" University of Leipzig Dr. W. Gaade, article in 'De Nederlandsche Leeuw' in 1954 Amsterdam Archive (gemeentearchief.amsterdam.nl), where his name is mistranscribed as Chappureau LDS = The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search Boyd's Marriage Index, UK External links Samuel Chappuzeau in Wikipedia gives a list of his works. Chappuzeau, Samuel